Harley's Guide to the Fearless Leader's Glares : PART UNO
by Spoiled2theCore
Summary: This oneshot features the everyday glares such as 'You must DIE', 'Your an idiot.' and 'Really' Now with real life examples!


**Summary**: This oneshot features the everyday glares such as 'You must DIE!', 'Your an idiot.' and 'Really?' Now with real life examples!

**Disclaimer**: Hate this part -sigh- I own nothing...Sadly...

**Note**: RATED T for language and crude humor.

**Harley's Guide to the Fearless Leaders Glares: PART UNO**

**^ ( - . - ) ^**

_Spoiled2theCore_

"I am two seconds away from kicking your a-"

"RED!"

"What?"

"There are children here!"

That comment was met with said redheads famous_ 'You must DIE!'_ glare but what ya gonna do? Not my fault she decided enough was enough in the library of all the freakin places!  
ANYWAY I bet you want an explanation for the uncharacteristic way my buddy is actin huh? This guide is to help you understand my dear buddy Red and why she is the way she is. Sorta.  
Every time I think I can read her mind her ginger powers activate and make an invisible force shield around her head.

Harley's Guide to the Fearless Leaders Glares:  
_'You must DIE!'_ - You make a comment/statement that Red doesn't want to hear but she knows you're right.

**How to Spot/make glare go away**: After you make the comment if she looks you dead in the face right after instead of ignoring you(like she does me) don't look her in the eyes cause she's glaring this glare at you. Keep your eyes down a quickly mutter an apology and she'll stop glaring.

**WORD OF CAUTION;** even if she stops glaring at you she'll still have an attitude until she is able to vent, proceed with utmost caution.

_'Your an idiot'_ - When I'm being an idiot by asking something obvious(supposedly) and/or make something waaaayyyy more complicated than it needs to be(which happens more often then I would care to admit). Usually followed up with a face-palm.

**How to Spot/make glare go away:** Hahaha! Wish I knew...

_'Really?'_ - When other people do something idiotic like asking something- well you get the idea… Or the glare.

**How to Spot/make glare go away:** If I haven't been able to figure it out for myself do you honestly believe- you know what nevermind you are currently receiving this glare from me. Fear me!

You know what? How is is gonna help without examples that have happened in the 'real world'? You already got one and I bet that helped picture that -shudders- glare… That horrible glare…

_'Your an idiot' -_

Early one morning before our classes start I was boredly watching the next crowd of people get off the bus and head to the cafeteria where every sheep was herded. Everyone was doing homework before the day(Seeing how it was Monday and who really does homework on the weekends?) but since the councillors hate me I needed worry because they gave me study hall my very first freakin bell!  
My buddy Nara already shooed me away from her and her precious German homework before I could get a work in so I let out a sigh while glancing at Red.  
Whatever she was working on was either really interesting or really complicated, either way I don't think it's good for your back to be hunched over a book like that. Curiosity teamed up with boredom to snuff out self-preservation which lead me to looking over the redhead's shoulder.  
Oh sweet mother of crap! "I didn't know we had Spanish homework!"

Thinking fast(or at least trying to) I tried to think of the last place I threw my book knowing it wasn't with me.

"Hun."

I reaaaaaalllllllyyyyy hope I didn't leave it at home again, she would pick that day to do problems outta the book… Bruja...

"Hun."

Maybe I'm lucky and I left in my locker(really it's Red's but her locker is HUGE and close to the buses) I can pick it up before signing in for study hall at the library!  
SMACK!

I froze and slowly turned my head to see Red holding up her hand "What was that for?!"

"First of all hun we don't have the same Spanish class." Okaaaayyy… So sue me it's 7 in the morning my brain's not operating.

"Second of all this," she slides the open book over to me, "Is my Calculus homework." Que the 'Your an idiot' glare.  
"I knew that." Inwardly shrugging thinking to myself 'Looks like a foreign language to me…'

_'Really?' -_

Let me start off by saying my little brother is… Um… Unique? He's not 'special' per say be he has a way of getting on your last nerve. Especially mine.  
But for whatever reason beyond my understanding he enjoys pissing off Red and vanishing right as she gets violent. (It is kind of funny…) One of his habits that Red despises and I think are hilarious is he'll wait behind her and glomp her. She gestures with her hands whilst she's talking and every time her hands are close to her head he'll glomp her head and her hands so she can't hit him, sprinting away before she can turn around. (Makes me so proud!)

Now I explained that so I could tell you this.. My brother tagged along with us for his first and our second to last Homecoming at our school, the theme(much to our delights) was Masquerade. Even people who didn't bother to bring masks ended up finding one on the numerous tables all around, my brother one of them.

I put him in charge of holding my school ID, phone and emergency money because a tux has pockets where my dress was gorgeous but pocketless. Red, Nara and I stuck together while he disappeared only to reappear behind Red hours later, holding my phone out(I swear he's her own personal Slenderman) and before he could say anything Red jumped, turned around to slam her fist into my poor bro's nose.

I'm slightly(only slightly) ashamed to say my first reaction was to laugh while trying to walk over and ask if he was alright.  
Nara gasped and made her way over to him while loudly stating "RED!"

My brother held his nose and stared at Red while still clutching my phone.

Red kinda froze for a few seconds then tried to defend herself "How was I supposed to react to a masked man coming up behind me?!"

This only made me laugh harder "It's a Masquerade dork everyone's wearing a mask!"

Seeming to finally snap outta his shock he looked at the redhead(I think he was still in shock) then at me and calmly stated "Here's your phone." He avoided us till the DJ called it a night(or morning since it ended at Midnight). When he did pop up again you'd have never thought anything had happened seeing how he was back to his bouncing easily excited self again. Seeing his attitude do a flip and having him hang around her again put him under Red's 'Really?' look for the entire way home.


End file.
